Hambre
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Para el, el solo una probadita del joven despertaba un hambre de toda una vida en el.


Hambre

Tsukiyama sabía que era lo le impulsaba a seguir a lado de ese hibrido, no era respeto o cariño, mucho menos admiración era un sentimiento mas profundo, algo que solo se encontraba en lo profundo de sus entrañas.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, enfrente de ese dormitorio con olor a desgracia- Kaneki-kun..-espero un momento después de tocar la puerta, no estaba seguro si entrar o no. Kaneki podía reaccionar de mil y un maneras. Al final los gemidos de dolor proveniente de la habitación lo empujaron a abrir esa dichosa puerta.

Kaneki-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? – intento hacer la mejor sonrisa mientras se sentaba sobre la cama a lado de la persona-o ghoul- echa un ovillo en un rincón. – ¿Qué quieres Tsukiyama?- pregunto bebiendo el café que el otro le había dado -pensé no pidas dormir, escucho tus lamentaciones desde mi alcoba mon amour- si bien era cierto que la razón por la que había ido a verle era por haberle escuchado, no iba a decirle que en realidad había estado afuera de su cuarto apenas todos apagaron las luces.

Yo…no puedo dormir-

Lo eh notado-

Al instante se le ocurrió una espléndida idea- si no puedes dormir yo puedo quedarme hacerte compañía-. Kaneki se le quedo mirando unos momentos, el pelimorado pudo notar como abría y cerraba los labios queriendo articular palabra- al cabo de un minuto o tal vez dos el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tsukiyama solo sonrió, kaneki debía estar muy mal para haber accedido, seguramente señal de su mente rota.

Gateando por la cama lograron deshacerla y meterse entre las cobijas- tsukiyama-si cariño?-respondió observando como el otro le daba la espalda- si intestas hacer algo, te sacare las entrañas sin dudar- Pudo ver como su ojo izquierdo cambiaba levemente de color.

Aaah y ahí estaba el lado sádico que al mayor tanto le gustaba. No tanto como el lado dulce de cuando le conoció pero seguía atrayéndole, como un vino amargo.

Sería incapaz, kaneki-kun- haciendo melodiosa su voz en el nombre del otro mientras intentaba mirarle mas haya del cuello de la camisa azul que usaba.

Cerro los ojos para abrirlos instantáneamente al sentir dos brazos sobre se pecho.

Ka..neki—kun?- se quedó observando al menor que parecía respirar lentamente

_Esta dormido_

Después de esperar 15 minutos se atrevió a acercar el cuerpo contrario aun más. Con un mano envolvía su cintura y con le otra acariciaba sus cabellos, un hormigueo parecía recorrer todo su ser proveniente del tacto con el cuerpo contrario, sin poder resistirse mas enredo sus piernas con las otras y hundió su cabeza en el cuello blanco del menor.

_Uno…-_comenzó a contar mentalmente- .._dos..-_soltó un suspiro_-….tres..-_no pudo soportarlo más, esa esencia, ese olor, una mezcla de café con sangre, combinado con el olor misteriosamente dulzón a sudor, delicioso, esa textura suave, y el dulce sonido del retumbar de su corazón. se le hacia agua la boca, quería probarle, saborearle, comerle, intoxicarse de ese pequeño ser.

Saco la lengua, sin importarle si el chico despertaba o no- y lamio el cuello del contrario, de abajo hacia arriba, tierna, delicadamente, con sumo cuidado, como si fuese un terrón de azúcar. _Magnifico!-_ pensó, no podía creer la chispa electrizante recorriéndole desde su cabeza a la punta de los pies. ….mhn….-se quedó de piedra, probablemente kaneki se había despertado, se había dado cuenta, y seguramente, lo mataría y se lo comería, aunque lo ultimo no sonaba tan mal, ser devorado por esos labios aparentemente suaves color rosa.

Espero y espero, pero el menor no parecía haber despertado,-se preguntaba si era por la pastilla que había echado en su bebida- seguramente era porque dios quería que kaneki fuera devorado por el.

Bajo sus manos suavemente, acariciando el cuerpo de ken por sobre sus ropas. Quería comérselo, devorarlo, ser uno con el, sacarle las entrañas y besarle con su propia sangre en boca.

Volvió a lamer su cuello pero esta vez mas fuertemente, como un gato limpiando se pelaje, era demasiado, se separó apenas unos centímetro dejando un hilo de baba .

Estaba sonrojado, excitado, solo una pequeña probada de su amor y lo ponía loco.

Se separo del cuerpo tibio del otro, contemplo su rostro, tan dulce, tan triste, tan trágico, un verdadero mártir. Amaba todo eso de el, haber sido uno de los testigo de la tragedia ajena había sido como un dulce postre, y podría apostar todos sus restaurantes a que su historia apenas comenzaba. No sabía si reír o llorar por su ultimo pensamiento. Era orgásmico tener a kaneki a su merced, drogado y dormido, le daban ganas de corromper hasta la última célula de aquel.

De alguna manera se las arreglo para recostar boca arriba a kaneki y subirse sobre el sin aplastarlo poniendo todo su peso en rodillas y manos. Se excito de nuevo y pudo escuchar como sus tripas rugían de hambre. Delicioso, volvió a aparecer en su mente.

Se inclino un poco observando detenidamente sus las largas pestañas negras .Le amaba. Le seducía.

Se inclinó aún más, pudiendo sentir la respiración cálida del otro. Increíble. Abriendo la boca y bajando lentamente, poniéndose un auto tortura, relamiéndose los labios mientras los acercaba al los contrarios, hasta finalmente tocarlos, besarlos, lamerlos, chuparlos, hizo todo hasta que finalmente pudo meter su resbaladiza lengua a la pequeña boca del otro. Restregó su lengua con la otra, contra sus dientes, paladar y encías, se aparto bruscamente _TRES BIEN!_ – mordiéndose su propia lengua volvió al ataque. Empujando su lengua hasta la garganta haciendo que el hilo chorreante de sangre pasara, podía sentir como involuntariamente kaneki bebía de su lengua, mezclando saliva con sangre. Paseaba sus manos sobre ambos pezones del otro.

Cuando la herida de su lengua curo al vario de unos minutos se separo. Seguía escuchando como su estómago seguía haciendo ruido. Se levanto de la cama, cobijando bien al cuerpo- por poco violado- de ken y sin más salió de la habitación como si nada hubiese pasado.

-o-

Cambiado de ropa y con su máscara puesta comía en un oscuro callejón de la ciudad, manchado de sangre y restos de cuerpos por doquier.

Le había prometido a kaneki no cazar más humanos o a sus amigos, pero a veces tenía que llenar ese vacío en sus órganos, y para el, el solo una probadita del joven despertaba un hambre de toda una vida en el.


End file.
